Faithless Legends
by MattsUK
Summary: An old flame is reignited when an an Ancient Legendary warrior is summoned to the world of Remnant. Rated M for language THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Reigniting the Flame (Prologue)**

"Here, this looks good," spoke the man as he flipped through the yellowed pages of the ancient book

"What!? Are you fucking insane!?" came the angered voice of another man. He slammed his fist onto the wooden table. The man wore a tux complete with a black bow tie.

"Can't be that bad, right?" asked the man who possessed the book

"No!" his companion screamed, "Him!? Of all people, you choose him!?"

"Doesn't sound too bad," said the man casually

"I cannot allow you to do this!" bellowed the other man, "I will take this to the authorities!"

"No…" started the man, "No you won't" he stood from his wooden chair, knife in hand and thrust it into his friend's abdomen. He fell to the floor, clutching his abdominal area, spurting blood from his mouth. "You cannot stop me, James," said the man, "Nobody can stop me, and if you won't help me, I'll do it without you,"

"Fuck you… Ryan" coughed James as he lay on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his center. Ryan stepped over the dying body of his friend and left the small room, shutting the door behind him.

Ryan stepped from the room and into an alleyway, just off one of the many main roads in the Kingdom of Vale. It was day. He wore a black trench coat that came down to the backs of his knees. Underneath, he wore a solid black overcoat and black tie with a white shirt. His hair was solid white and his eyes were a deep red. He wore baggy jeans that fell past his ankles. On his feet, he wore large, black boots. His hands were concealed with thin black leather gloves.

Ryan swivelled his head from left to right, checking for company. He lit a cigarette before proceeding onto the street and heading towards the Emerald forest. Ryan expected to go undisturbed during the summoning, but he was unaware that the new Beacon students had initiation today.

Ryan ventured deep into the Emerald forest, his feet carrying him through the shrubbery. He remained undisturbed throughout the ten minute trek into the forest. Ryan walked until he came across a large clearing with an old stone structure.

'_Perfect'_ he thought to himself. He heard gunshots echo through the forest. _'Shit'_

Ryan hastily composed the symbols for the summoning with a small piece of chalk he pulled from his pocket. He drew the symbols on the stone slabs that lay on the floor, making up part of the old, dilapidated ruins. The symbols he drew were around the size of his hands and were all arranged to form a circle. Inside the large circle, there was another smaller circle comprised of smaller markings. The smaller circle was around one meter in diameter.

Ryan stepped back from the circle and dropped to his knees outside the larger circle. He threw his arms out to the sides and looked to the sky, eyes closed.

_Mighty spirit  
>I request the soul of that who guides<br>Of that who follows  
>Of the light and darkness<br>Of the one that kills  
>Of the one that spares<br>The being of eternal purity  
>The eternal light<br>I cast my soul to the heavens  
>To return with another in hand<br>I summon Arcturus_

Ryan opened his eyes to the sight of a blinding light. The light slowly descended in the form of a large sphere and hovered above the ground in the middle of the smaller circle. It remained there for near a minute before emitting a blinding flash.

Ryan recoiled in pain as his eyes burned up from the power of the sudden burst of light. Ryan remained temporarily blinded for a few seconds, clutching his eyes. Ryan forced himself to open his eyes to view the light once more.

Upon lifting his eyelids he discovered that the light was gone and was instead replaced with a large, bulky figure, crouched down on one knee with its right hand planted firmly on the ground.

The figure was dressed in full-clad metal armor. The armor was a piercing white and had strange golden patterns carved into it. The armor was fit to imitate that of the human body. The armor covered the figure's entire body showing no signs of skin or even undergarments. The figure's helmet resembled that of a Barbuta helmet with the visor down. The helmet followed the same colour and patters as the rest of the armor and had two rectangular eye sockets on the visor that were a black void inside.

The bulky figure wore a white cape that displayed a golden Knight Templar emblem. In his left hand he carried a shield shaped like a classical medieval shield, also with a golden Knight Templar emblem on it.

On the figure's left thigh was a massive sword sheathe, at least 27 inches long that followed a similar pattern to the figure's armor.

Ryan started to laugh. His laugh slowly increased in volume until he began crying. Ryan tossed and turned on the floor.

"I… I did it!" he practically cried to himself, continuing to laugh.

When Ryan finally recovered from his miniature fit, he stood up and discovered that the large figure had stood, extending to its full height. The knight, at its full height, stood slightly over seven feet tall. The knight had stepped out of the circle and was now staring at Ryan as if he were crazy.

"Arcturus…" Ryan started, "I have summoned you to this world and you will obey my every command, for I am your master."

The knight drew his sword and spoke,

"You dare summon me to this land, mortal?!" Arcturus bellowed, "I am an Ancient, I will not stand for such foul demands!"

"B-b-b-but the book…" stammered Ryan as he fell back

"Your books speak nothing of the power of the Ancients!" Arcturus roared in rage, "They undermine us! They disrespect us! We are legends!"

Arcturus swung his extensive sword horizontally at Ryan's head, but Ryan nimbly dodged the swipe, rolling backwards. He pulled a pistol from his coat at fired 3 rounds into the Knight's chest, but the bullets deflected harmlessly off of the armor and Arcturus wrapped his hefty hand around the head of Ryan, lifting him up. Ryan squealed in pain as the Knight applied pressure.

"You will pay for your contempt in _DEATH!_"

Arcturus thrust his sword through the screaming man's abdomen, killing him swiftly. Arcturus pulled the sword from the naive mortal and tossed the body behind him. The blade remained clean with no hints of blood daring to stain the metal.

* * *

><p><strong>Waddya think? Let me know in reviews or through PM's :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My sincerest apologies for the delay on this chapter, I had to take my laptop in for servicing which lasted an entire week! Schedule will return to normal now.**

**Chapter 2: A Legend Returns**

The main hall of Beacon Academy was bustling with happiness and excitement. Professor Ozpin had called all Beacon Students into the main hall to discuss a recent incident that had occurred in the Emerald Forest. The students were eager to see what their headmaster had to say, since he didn't often call the entire school into one room. Ozpin appeared from behind the stage and walked up to the microphone in the center of the stage. The room went quiet when Ozpin emerged.

"I have a dire matter to discuss," he started, "A man was found bleeding out in the Emerald Forest yesterday by the new first year students during their initiation." The students began to talk amongst themselves.

"I will not go into detail, but the man was found with a sword wound that pierced the victim's liver and intestines. Somehow, the victim of the attack survived this fatal injury and is currently in hospital recovering from the attack. It is a miracle that this man is still alive." Ozpin paused for a moment before continuing.

"The students who found the injured man were Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They reported that upon discovering the injured man, they spotted a large male figure in metal armor wander off into the forest. I will not disclose any further details to you but I must warn you: If you see this man, do not fight him, we have no idea how skilled he is in battle. Please students; I cannot stress this point enough." Ozpin paused his speech once more.

"The Vale police department is currently investigating the crime scene. You are all dismissed." Ozpin casually walked off stage and the students proceeded with their daily routine.

"Wow…" gasped Ruby

"That's… scary," said Yang

"A filthy criminal, no doubt," said Weiss, disgust in her tone

"Well… He probably had his reasons," said Ruby

"Oh, please! What reasons would someone have to commit murder?" retorted Weiss

"Quite a few, actually," responded Blake

"It was rhetorical!" said Weiss

"It didn't sound very rhetorical…" started Yang

"Shut up!" screeched Weiss

The team thought nothing more of the incident, but they did heed Ozpin's warning. If Ozpin warned you about something, it was bound to be dangerous.

**Realm of The Ancients: 2 Days Prior:**

"It is no better than Earth…" Arcturus spoke to himself. He waved his hand and a hole appeared in the ground in front of him. Inside the hole was the world of Remnant. A figure walked up behind Arcturus, peering over his shoulder.

The figure wore silver armour that covered his torso, arms and legs. A hood obscured his face and he wore a long, tattered, purple cloak that was riddled with holes of all shapes and sizes. The figure placed his hand on Arcturus' shoulder.

"The world of Remnant falls into disarray, friend." Spoke the figure. He spoke in whispers, but his voice was at the same volume as any others would be.

"Mortas," Arcturus started, "I do not need your taint breathing down my neck."

Mortas chuckled to himself, "Now now, Arcturus, you know that I'm easily the best of all the corrupt Ancients here."

"It doesn't make you different from them," responded Arcturus

"Well…" Mortas started, "I do tend to be more… subtle than the others," Arcturus groaned at his reasoning,

"Besides," Mortas continued, "Only the greatest fool would summon a corrupt Ancient,"

"There are many great fools in this world," replied Arcturus, "and only one of them has a summoning book,"

"Is that so?" questioned Mortas

"An Arc," said Arcturus

"Ahh… So one of your family then?" asked Mortas, "Which one?"

"Ryan Arc," answered Arcturus

"Their names are so… dumb," said Mortas

"That, I can agree with," concurred Arcturus

"But shall he use the book?" inquired Mortas

"Of course he will," said Arcturus, "He is foolish, like the others,"

Mortas laughed as his hand left Arcturus' shoulder and his body dissipated, leaving only shadows behind.

**Vale Hospital: 3 days after the summoning:**

Ryan flipped the page of his book as he sat in his bed. Thanks to the miracle of modern technology, the doctors were able to restore any damaged organs in his body. Ryan had remained conscious throughout the whole procedure, yet he didn't feel any pain during the operation. All feeling left his body after being stabbed by the soul of his Ancestor.

Ryan had almost made a complete recovery, and the doctors had informed him that he would be allowed to leave later today. His clothes had been fixed and were laying on the end of his bed, in a neatly folded pile, ready for when he would leave.

He flipped the page of the book again and looked up when he heard the door click open. Four girls walked through the doorway, all of which seemed to be colour coded. One was dressed in red, another in white, one in black and the last one in yellow. He swore he recognised the ones in yellow and black.

"Do I... know you?" Ryan asked curiously

"We're the ones that saved your life, dummy!" exclaimed the one in yellow, "I'm Yang!"

"Blake,"

"Weiss,"

"Aaaaaaaaand Ruby!" Ruby leapt up into the air

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and you two," he pointed at Blake and Yang, "I certainly cannot thank you enough for saving me."

"All in a day's work!" exclaimed Yang. Blake just smiled

Ryan noticed that the teenagers carried weapons and asked, "You guys go to Beacon?"

"Yep!" said Ruby cheerfully

"You ladies wouldn't happen to know a certain 'Jaune Arc', would you?" and right on cue, Jaune stumbled through the doorway, landing face-first on the floor. Ryan laughed

"Ha ha ha, Jauney boy!" he chuckled, speaking in an uplifting tone, "Come on over here and give your brother a hug!"

"Hey Ryan," said Jaune, rubbing his forehead as he walked over to Ryan. The two engaged in a brotherly hug that lasted a few seconds.

"How's Beacon going?" asked Ryan

"Uhm, well, I suppose it's going alright," replied Jaune, smiling

"And I see you've made a couple lady friends over there! Ada boy, Jaune!" Ryan said, cracking a smile of his own, "Uh, hey, Jaune. Could I talk to you for a sec," he looked over to the girls who took the hint and left the room.

"Alright," he started, "Jaune, I may have done something really stupid,"

"How stupid?" asked Jaune

"Somewhere along the lines of _'Really fucking stupid and I should burn in a fire for what I've done'_"

"It can't be _that_ bad, right?"

"Oh no, trust me, this one was really fucking bad,"

Jaune sighed, how bad could it possibly be? "What did you do?"

"I kind of, maybe, might have summoned an Ancient,"

"What?" Jaune asked, the disbelief in his voice, "Which one,"

"It was Arcturus. You know, I kinda thought _'Hey, an Ancient ancestor of ours who sought to destroy all things evil and corrupt who was killed by Salvador and swore to return to Remnant one day to purge the world and rid it of all evil by any means necessary. Sounds good' _and I may have used the summoning book to do so and I may have also been stabbed by said Ancient seeing as I was stupid enough to summon him to this world in the first place. Also, I somehow forgot that I have what the Ancients call a 'Tainted Soul', in which a man's soul is tainted by the darkness. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that Arcturus is probably out in the Emerald Forest right now killing all things considered 'tainted' and has probably slaughtered near half of the Grimm in there over the course of the past few days. And although he won't kill you since you are an Arc and your soul is perfectly clean, anyone who has wronged is bound to die. That means that you will have to talk Arcturus out of killing your friends if he happens to do so, which won't exactly be easy. All I'm saying is to protect your friends, I'm not saying 'go out into the forest and destroy Arcturus' armor', I'm just saying that you should stay safe."

Jaune was shocked and unsure of how to react. He stood, frozen in place, unable to utter a single word. Ryan reached down to his backpack beside the bed and pulled out a large book. Ryan stood from the bed and walked over to the door.

The door clicked open as he turned the handle. He wasn't surprised to see the four girls standing outside. Upon hearing the door click open, they attempted to look as innocent as they could, pretending that they weren't just listening in on the rather one sided conversation that had just took place inside the room.

"Now," he started, "Since I know that you have just heard every single word I have just said in that room, take this." He shoved the book into Ruby's hands. "This will tell you everything you need to know about Arcturus and the other Ancients." He left the doorway and soon returned with Jaune, softly nudging him out of the room. "Stay safe." He said, closing the door and returning to his resting point.

**A few hours later: Team RWBY dorm room:**

The members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were gathered around Blake's bed, leaning over the book, trying to get a good look at the page it was currently open on. The title of the page read _'Arcturus'. _The first chunk of text read:

_A Legendary Knight of unknown origin. Legends say that Arcturus was born from the light itself to combat the darkness and what is known to the ancients as 'The Corruption' (see page 89). Arcturus' fighting style is currently unknown and was never documented. It is thought that he is the first ancestor of the Arc family. Arcturus is most commonly known for slaughtering most of the Grimm populous in the Jaded Forest, where Vale now stands, and for slaughtering 'The Corrupt King', Drachen Malum. Arcturus was slain by Salvador, 'The Golden Lord' (see page 23) for unknown reasons. Arcturus is one of the few remaining Ancients whose soul can be summoned to the world._

"I'm soooooooo confused!" complained Ruby, slumping down in a chair

"We all are, Ruby!" said Weiss In an annoyed tone, turning back to the book

"It can't be _that_ hard, right?" asked Yang

"Yeah… it can" said Jaune, looking to the floor

"Waddya mean?" questioned Yang, flopping down onto Weiss' bed

"You didn't read the book?" asked Jaune

"Of course I read it!" exclaimed Yang, sitting up, "He doesn't seem _that _bad! Besides, he might be a nice guy!"

"Well… maybe…" said Jaune, doubting Yang's words. Blake walked over from the book

"Maybe she is right" Blake said

"Well," started Yang, "Blake said I'm right, so we have nothing to worry about! If we see this guy, we can take him down no problem!"

Pyrrha walked over to the three, "He seems like a formidable fighter, he killed most of the Grimm in a forest by himself, so he must be the real deal"

"How about we go into the forest? Like, right now!" suggested Ruby, "We aren't exactly forbidden to go there"

"That sounds like an awesome idea, little sis!" Yang wrapped Ruby in a bone shattering hug

"P- Please… stop…" begged Ruby, trying to free herself from the iron grip of her older sister. Yang, soon after, released Ruby, apologising as she did so.

"Well… maybe we can…" started Jaune, "But don't you think it will be dangerous? I don't want anyone getting hurt…"

"That's why we're all going!" exclaimed Ruby, jumping up from the chair. The remainder of the teams, who were reading the book, turned to Ruby.

"Where are we going?!" asked Weiss in a panicked tone, afraid that Ruby would try something stupid as usual.

"To the emerald forest!" exclaimed Ruby, shooting her arm into the air, "That's where you found that other guy, right?" she turned to Yang and Blake. They both nodded

"Who was he, anyway?" asked Blake, turning to Jaune, "He seemed to know you"

"Oh, he's my brother Ryan. Nice guy," replied Jaune

"And what exactly does your brother do?" questioned Weiss

"Well, uh… he never really told me"

"What?! You don't have the slightest concern for what your own _brother_ is doing?!"

"Hey, he's a capable guy, Snow Angel!" Weiss practically started fuming when Jaune referred to her by that name

"Why you- Argh!" Weiss crossed her arms and violently turned her head

"So," started Jaune, ignoring Weiss, "Who's up for it?" Everyone aside from Ren volunteered to go, but Nora forced him along either way.

**30 Minutes Later: The Emerald Forest:**

"Ugh! We've been walking for _hours!_" complained Ruby

"It's only been thirty minutes" said Weiss. Teams RWBY and JNPR had been walking for half an hour trying to find Arcturus. Surprisingly, they had not encountered any Grimm yet. The teams continued walking for another ten minutes before they heard the sound of what seemed like metal in the distance

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Yang

"It sounded like..." started Weiss before being interrupted by the same sound once again

"There it is again! Come on!" Yang ran off into the forest to find the source of the metallic sounds.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby shouted after Yang, following her into the forest. The rest of the teams followed.

_**Arcturus**_

Hundreds of them. The Grimm had mobilised into one large pack and attempted to move against him in a desperate attempt to kill the intruder or at least drive him out of the forest.

Grimm corpses lay scattered on the once green grass that lay in the circular clearing. Arcturus eagerly awaited the next Grimm who would charge him from the darkness of the forest surrounding him. Arcturus looked over his fallen foes. Over two dozen Beowolves, around a dozen Ursi, a Deathstalker and a pair of King Taijitu.

Arcturus stood in the middle of the passed carnage, sword in his right hand, shield on his back.

The battle had been quick and easy, the Grimm were in disarray, their leaders slain, they were all feral. They had even started fighting one another over territory. If this had been anything like when Arcturus had physically lived, he would be dead ten times over. Back then the Grimm had strategy, they had leaders, but none were to be seen now. The Grimm threw themselves at him as if he were a piece of meat. They were careless and completely lacking of strategy.

The bushes rustled near him and he turned to face his next mindless adversary. What he found was a surprise to him. 2 young girls had just appeared, one was a blonde who positioned herself in a fighting stance and the other was a younger red haired girl hanging from the blonde's neck. Arcturus cocked his head at this strange appearance and was about to turn his head back to where he expected the next Grimm to emerge from when 6 more people emerged from the shrubbery around them, 4 more young girls and 2 young boys.

They must've been Hunters. They each had a weapon out and at the ready. Were they going to attack him? What would that accomplish?

As if to answer his question, the one in white shot forward with the speed of a bullet. He simply extended his leg and the young girl connected with his metallic footwear, collapsing to the ground unconscious. He noticed a girl in black disappear as the one in white attacked. Arcturus heightened his hearing senses, drawing from his other senses. He heard nothing for a while but soon heard light tapping, like footsteps, emanating from behind him. He blindly swung his fist behind him, turning as he did so, hoping he would catch her off guard, but he connected with nothing.

Something collided with his armor from above him. Sneaky, but how did she manage to get above him? There was nothing above him that she could have used. He channelled his energy into his sight and hearing, drawing power from his smell and taste. Arcturus' eyes darted around, examining his surroundings, waiting for the girl to make another strike.

Light footsteps came again, within half a second he had scanned his entire surroundings and located his adversary. Time slowed as Arcturus readied his sword to counter her attacks. He easily did so, countering a number of fast attacks in slow motion. He saw an opening and threw his fist. Time resumed as his fist dug into the girl's stomach. She doubled over and fell to the ground, writhing in pain from his powerful strike.

Arcturus swung around to the rest of the group just in time to block a bullet sent at him by the girl in red who now appeared to be wielding a scythe. The remainder of the group charged him, weapons poised and ready to strike. He diverted all of his energy into his arms, ready to deliver quick strikes, but he wouldn't kill them, not yet anyway.

The scythe wielder shot at him with the speed of a bullet, swiping her scythe horizontally at his head. Arcturus nimbly ducked under the strike, despite the large mass of the armor, ramming his shoulder into her abdomen before using her to block a strike from a certain blonde brawler who appeared to be wearing gauntlets of some kind.

"RUBY!" screamed the blonde, immediately rushing to aid the one she called 'Ruby'

4 left. He hoped that the blonde would spend enough time grieving about her friend so that he could finish off the rest and face her one on one. He didn't exactly like participating in hand to hand combat.

An unexpected explosion blew Arcturus off his feet, catapulting him into a tree. His back collided with the tree, splintering it and leaving Arcturus to regain his composure, on all fours in front of the tree. He tried to figure out what just happened when he realised that a girl in pink was rushing him with some kind of giant War hammer. Arcturus quickly rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding the small explosion that the hammer created where Arcturus was positioned less than half a second ago. If he had stayed there a second longer, his armor would no doubt have been obliterated. This one needed to be eliminated.

Arcturus threw a punch in the pink girl's direction, but she saw the move coming and sidestepped the punch but was caught by a quick elbow delivered with the same hand. The elbow sent her stumbling, momentarily dazing her.

Arcturus tried to close on the girl but was intercepted by a boy in green. The boy tried to pierce Arcturus' armor with the blades attached to the end of his guns, but they harmlessly slid off his helmet, not even leaving a scratch. Arcturus took this momentary distraction to throw the boy back, focusing back on the hammer wielding girl, planting his boot into her face, knocking her unconscious.

Arcturus turned back to the boy only to be met with a hail of bullets. Arcturus staggered back from the force of the impacts the bullets made. He was driven back into some sort of Spartan looking girl with long, red hair, bronze armor, a bronze shield and what seemed like a javelin.

Arcturus was greeted with a shield to the head, staggering him slightly. The gunfire had ceased and the boy had gone to helping the blonde attempt to wake their younger friend up. The Spartan girl had transformed her javelin into a sword and had backed up slightly to join a blonde boy with a sword and shield.

Somehow, Arcturus had managed to keep his sword through the carnage that had just ensued. He reached to his back with his left hand and pulled his hefty shield from his back, grasping it firmly, waiting for his enemy to make a move. A few seconds passed before the blonde boy blindly charged him, bringing his sword down over his head. Arcturus sidestepped the simple manoeuvre and delivered a knee to the boy's abdomen, doubling him over.

The Spartan girl had quickly advanced on Arcturus and was now taking fast swings at him. Arcturus was able to block these attacks with ease using his sword and shield. Once tiring her out, he rushed her with his shield to prevent any retaliation attempts. The girl was easily knocked over by his fast advance and he dropped his knee into her abdomen, disabling her.

Arcturus was finally able to turn his attention to the blonde girl. She and the boy in green were still tending to their injured, expecting Arcturus to be easily dealt with. They hadn't seemed to be paying attention to the battle. Arcturus scooped up the Spartan's sword and flung it at the blonde girl. The hilt hit her in the head, but that only seemed to piss her off. A couple strands of her hair fell to the ground, courtesy of the sword that was thrown at her.

The girl erupted in flames and her hair caught alight. Her eyes turned a strong red and she pounded her fists together, creating a large explosion around her, knocking the green boy off his feet. Arcturus cocked his head, questioning the girl's sanity in his head.

_She cares that much about her hair?_

The blonde rushed Arcturus in a fit of rage, delivering fast consecutive attacks. Arcturus blocked half of these with his shield before his arm gave out under the constant pressure. The rest of the attacks contacted his torso, staggering him, but he still remained on his feet. The blonde broke her attack for a second and Arcturus took the opportunity to deliver a kick to the blonde. His foot slammed against her face and sent her staggering for no more than a second before she recovered. Arcturus would not let this opportunity go to waste. He swung the flat side of his sword and hit her in the face, sending her staggering once more. Arcturus tried to close the distance and tackle her to the ground, but was met with an uppercut that sent him staggering back, losing his grip on his sword and shield.

The blonde closed on him quickly and delivered several rapid successive blows to his torso, sending him flying back into a tree. Arcturus recovered quickly and diverted his energy to his arms. If he took too many hits from this girl his armor would surely rupture. Arcturus charged the girl, knowing that his arms were longer than hers and he would get the first hit. He diverted all his energy into his fist as he brought it down on top of the blonde's head, connecting and sending her into the ground.

Arcturus recovered his sword and shield, realising that the boy in green had been knocked unconscious from the blonde's outburst. He strode over to the younger of the girls, the one in red, and lifted her up to his helmet, grabbing her by the collar. She was still conscious but clearly in a large amount of pain.

"Although it should be deemed that you die for your insolence, I will allow you to live this day." Arcturus spoke; his words were sharp and sounded like they would cut any metal clean in two, "You are all capable fighters, well… most of you." He glanced over to the unconscious form of the white girl before continuing

"I will send you back to Beacon and speak to you the following day, though if you attack me, know that I will not show mercy like I have done today." When Arcturus finished speaking, the bodies of his adversaries were engulfed by bright flashes of light as they were transported through the light, and to Beacon.

Arcturus was looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe he had found some people who may be lights in the darkness that corrupted the world of Remnant. Besides, he couldn't do _everything_ himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

As teams RWBY and JNPR lay in their separate medical beds, groaning in pain from the beating they had took at the hands of the ancient, Ryan Arc was laughing his ass off in one of the corners in Beacon's infirmary. He had been in said corner for almost a full minute and looked as if he was going to die of laughter as soon as he had started laughing.

"Whew, man! That is _too_ funny!" he cackled almost maniacally, "I didn't think you would actually be _that_ stupid!"

Weiss groaned as she painfully turned her head towards Jaune

"Is he always like this?" she demanded painfully

"Uh huh." Jaune replied before returning to his routinely groaning

After a couple more minutes, Ryan was able to regain his composure and he strode over to Jaune's medical bed.

"Just so you know," Ryan started, "I'll have this fixed in no time!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune questioned, a hint of fear in his voice

"You know what I mean!" Ryan exclaimed, "I'll just do the same as I did last time!"

"Ryan, wait!" shouted Jaune as Ryan dashed out of the infirmary, leaving the doors swinging. There was silence in the room for a short time as Jaune shivered in his bed, despite the amount of pain his stomach was in from being kneed with such harsh intent by Arcturus

"What did he mean?" Weiss asked questioningly. Jaune just gulped

"Jaune?" asked Pyrrha worriedly

"When can we leave?!" Jaune quickly shot the question towards one of the nearby doctors. The doctor turned around and replied, "You leave today, along with the others who also got knees to the gut." The doctor glanced over at Ruby and Yang before speaking again, "Others will be out tomorrow, thanks to their auras accelerating the healing process immensely." The doctor returned to his work once he had finished speaking.

"Oh god…" Jaune planted his face in his hands

"What's wrong Jaune?!" Nora practically jumped in her bed, demanding answers. Just then, Ryan appeared at the doors again.

"Uh… where did you guys put the, uh… the book?" he asked, putting on the most innocent face he could. Nobody replied.

"You hid it…" Ryan straightened up, "I suppose this is your problem then… I'll be speaking with Ozpin if any of you feel like getting up and asking for help."

Ryan exited the room once more, a lot more calmly this time. He headed straight for Ozpin's office to discuss the current situation with the headmaster of Beacon. He had to ensure that nobody died.

Ryan rapped his fist against the headmaster's door, faster than a machine gun and rang what he assumed was a bell several times.

"Come in." a voice from inside calmly answered. The doors slid open and Ryan rushed in and quickly strolled towards the headmaster's desk, where the man was standing.

"Good evening, Professor." Ryan spoke quickly, a large grin plastered across the boy's face, "You may not know me, but I am Ryan Arc. I doubt you will have seen my name on Jaune's file, seeing as I am not technically a family member." Ozpin just stared at the boy before gesturing for him to continue.

"Thank you, sir. As I am sure you're aware, teams RWBY and JNPR recently returned with minor injuries. How they arrived here is beyond me, but that is not what I am here to inquire about." Ryan paused for a moment to ensure Ozpin was still listening. When the older man said nothing, he continued.

"I am here to request that these teams have a guard detail assigned to them, to ensure their safety and that they are never permitted to do something so ridiculously stupid ever again." He finished, reinstating his trademark smirk on his face.

Ozpin sighed, "As much as I would like to do these things, I'm afraid I do not have the resources to make this possible, Mr Arc. Unless, of course, you would like to take up the position yourself…" Ozpin finished with his own small smirk.

Ryan growled in the back of his throat. I suppose this is what happens when you summon an ancient spirit into the world and then subsequently being stabbed by said spirit. Now he was going to force himself into guard duty protecting six girls and two guys 24/7, not to mention the fact that they weren't the most capable fighters ever. He had no choice.

"Fine," Ryan grumbled, "I'll need a place to stay, though."

"That can be arranged." Replied Ozpin, taking a sip of his coffee, "However, I'll need to make some temporary sleeping arrangements for tonight."

"That's fine," replied Ryan, exiting the room, "I'll start tomorrow, when the teams are all out of the infirmary."

"Very well then," Ozpin sighed as he took another sip from his mug.

_**Arcturus**_

The ancient spirit sighed as he leaned against a tree, only resulting in the large natural occurrence collapsing under the weight of his armor. Arcturus grumbled as the tree came crashing down on one of the many Grimm corpses in the clearing.

He had been standing around doing nothing for the past few hours. The last exciting thing (or really the only thing) he had done was fight the Beacon students. Since he was extremely bored, he decided that it was a good idea to check up on Mortas to make sure he wasn't doing anything that involved spreading corruption to the world of Remnant, or anything like that.

With a wave of his hand, a hole appeared in the earth, outlined white by the light. Through the hole, he saw a silver armoured figure with a tattered purple cloak leaning over a body in what seemed to be a… forest? Shit.

_**Mortas**_

Mortas' tall, bulky figure loomed over the lifeless corpse of a woman in the Emerald Forest. Behind him, an ancient temple lay, or what was left of it.

The metal clad ancient kneeled over the corpse and placed his left hand on the corpse's torso. A grey stringy consistency seemed to emanate from the body and into Mortas' hand, where it was absorbed by his metallic gloved hand.

He exhaled as he drained the soul of his victim. He was surprised that the soul had remained in the body, usually it would have gone on to find heaven or hell, but he could still feel the soul in the corpse and he just couldn't resist taking it for himself.

A silver sickle materialised in his hand, the greyish matter of the souls he had taken forming his silver weapon. The curved blade gleamed in the sunlight as he twisted his weapon around, testing it in his hand. He did the same with a second sickle that materialised in his other hand.

He grinned behind the shadowy void of his hooded cape as he tossed the curved blade up and down in his hand, as if he were playing with it. He sighed before looking down at the lifeless, and now soulless, corpse that lay on the ground in front of him, the corpse of the idiotic girl who decided to summon him. Fools, all of them.

He needed to leave before he was found. With a final kick to the corpse, he headed off into the forest, gracefully stepping between the trees.

The harvest will soon begin.


End file.
